fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Golden Deer
The Golden Deer (金鹿の学級ヒルシェクラッセ Hirushekurasse) are one of the three student houses at the Garreg Mach Monastery Officers Academy in Fire Emblem: Three Houses. At Rhea's invitation, Byleth must choose between the Golden Deer and the other two houses, the Black Eagles and the Blue Lions, to personally teach. Profile The Golden Deer house at the Officers Academy is comprised of students who hail from the Leicester Alliance. Compared to the other houses, the Golden Deer has more students from a commoner background, many of whom are proficient at using bows. The Golden Deer name and banner were inspired by creatures of the same name that are said to have been sacred protectors of the Leicester region since time immemorial. Members * Claude von Riegan - House Leader of the Golden Deer. A cunning strategist who is the heir to House Riegan, the leading house in Alliance Roundtable conversations. * Hilda Valentine Goneril - The daughter of the former Duke Goneril, she is lazy and has a habit of manipulating people, especially men, into doing things for her. * Leonie Pinelli - A girl from the hunting village of Sauin who aspires to become a great mercenary like her idol, Jeralt. * Raphael Kirsten - An orphaned son of a merchant family with a love of family, food, and building his muscles. * Ignatz Victor - A sensitive and shy young man from a merchant family who has a secret passion for painting, but was sent to the academy to become a knight. * Lorenz Hellman Gloucester - The haughty yet responsible and eloquent heir to the County of Gloucester. * Lysithea von Ordelia - The young and prodigious heir to House Ordelia. Wishes to be taken seriously and despises being treated like a child. * Marianne von Edmund - The quiet and reclusive adopted daughter of Margrave Edmund, who bears a mysterious crest. Former Students * Holst Goneril - The former heir of House Goneril and older brother of Hilda who singlehandedly won the Battle of the Eagle and Lion for the Golden Deer. * Balthus von Albrecht - The former heir of House Albrecht, a minor Alliance house, Balthus attended and graduated from the Officers Academy before relinquishing his position. * Count Gloucester - Lorenz's father, who is the present Count of Gloucester was also part of the Golden Deer in the past, and like Holst, he also won the Battle of the Eagle and Lion; an event he still prides himself in. Etymology The Japanese pronunciation of the three classes take their names from German. The Golden Deer are roughly called "Hirschklasse," which means "Deer Class", or "Hart Class". Trivia *Five members of the Golden Deer, Claude von Riegan, Hilda Valentine Goneril, Lysithea von Ordelia, Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, and Marianne von Edmund, come from families with names inspired by characters in the Shakespeare play King Lear. Claude, Hilda, and Lysithea are named after Lear's three daughters, Regan, Goneril, and Cordelia, respectively; Marianne is named after one of the play's villains, Edmund; and Lorenz is named after Edmund's father, the Earl of Gloucester. *In a survey conducted by Nintendo DREAM Magazine, the Golden Deer ranked 2nd among the houses chosen in Fire Emblem: Three Houses. The male-female vote ratio was 1:2. It received 29.6% of the vote. *In the second survey conducted by Nintendo DREAM Magazine, the Golden Deer ranked 2nd among the houses chosen in Fire Emblem: Three Houses. The male-female vote ratio was 1:3. It received 26.5% of the vote. *In the fourth survey conducted by Nintendo DREAM Magazine, the Golden Deer ranked 2nd among the houses chosen in Fire Emblem: Three Houses. The male-female vote ratio was 1:4. It received 25.6% of the vote. *In the fifth survey conducted by Nintendo DREAM Magazine, the Golden Deer ranked 3rd among the houses chosen in Fire Emblem: Three Houses. The male-female vote ratio was 1:4. It received 23.3% of the vote. Gallery FE3H Golden Deer Height Chart.png|Concept art of the Golden Deer.